


The Report

by writingdetritus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kind of fluffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dude tagging man, just really gen, kind of cracky, not really porn though, softcore??, uhhhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdetritus/pseuds/writingdetritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk finds a slightly strange report on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Report

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a kind of cracky ass prompt and it was awesome and I was like "sure why not" and here is the result. EnJOy.

            Kirk walked into his room, expecting to find Spock waiting for him, but instead he was met with an empty cabin and a tablet on his desk that hadn’t been there before. Cautiously, he approached the desk and tapped the glass, allowing the screen to wake up and light up the mostly dark room with an eerie blue light.

            It was a report.

Well, ok. He was about to turn away when he noticed the title. Instead of the usual random crew mate, the title read “White Paper: Spock and Kirk, James T.” which would be all fine and good except that under that it read: “Transcribed by Spock”.

It looked a bit like this:

**White Paper: Spock and Kirk, James T.**

**Transcribed by Spock**

**Star Date: 2260**

**Executive Summary:**

**As stated below in the following White Paper, I, Spock, am recommending Kirk, James T. to begin an intimate relationship with Spock due to the following conditions and benefits of said relationship.**

**The Problem:**

**The issue that needs to be resolved is the fact that Spock has been experiencing many arousing situations around Kirk, while he suspects that Kirk has the same issues stated. This exists mainly on the fact that Spock finds Kirk very appealing for a prospective mate, and if this solution is not resolved soon, Spock is unsure of how he will react in the presence of Kirk. This could lead to many unforeseen issues if these feelings are not acted upon.**

**The History:**

**Spock is unsure or was not aware for a period of time of his feelings towards Kirk, but as more days pass, Spock is becoming more responsive and mindful of Kirk when in close proximity;  and even more lately, not necessarily when in close proximity. And even more recently, as Kirk has established a flighty relationship with Spock, more responses have developed.**

**The Solution:**

**Spock and Kirk initiate a sexual relationship, for this appears to be the most logical resolution to the situation.**

**The Benefits:**

**Sex has been proven to create better energy in a work environment, while also creating a sexual relationship improves health. Also, the interaction between two individuals can improve thought processes.**

Kirk had to stop for a moment after he read it. Then he laughed.

This was a total plea for sex on the Vulcan’s end but it was the strangest and slightly the most roundabout way that Kirk had ever witnessed. It was almost cute. And yet also really hot.

Kirk shut the tablet off, and sneakily went back out into the hall way, and over to Spock’s door next to his. He knocked and readied his most innocent face. Not a moment too soon, the door slid open to reveal Spock, his hair tousled and slightly damp. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

He was out of his blue shirt, just wearing the simple black undershirt, which didn’t make Kirk complain at all – it was just that much tighter and therefore awesome.

“Captain,” Spock said, eyeing him up and down.

“Jim,” Kirk corrected, and pushed his way past his XO, making sure to brush a light hand on Spock’s side, very close to the hip area, but not too close to make it look intentional.

Spock turned and watched as Kirk settled himself on the couch, picking up his feet and setting them on the coffee table. He stood at the doorway, staring at Kirk with narrowed eyes for almost a full minute before Kirk finally raised his eyebrows at him.

“What?”

“Did you return to your room before you came to mine?”

There it was, “Nope.”

Spock narrowed his eyes, as if trying to discern his true ‘nope’ meaning by just staring. Kirk rolled his eyes and held out a hand, suggesting that Spock actually move. Spock complied and settled himself next to Jim. He didn’t take his hand, which surprised Kirk. Even though Spock was very not touchy touchy (unlike Kirk), when he offered his hand Spock usually complied even for a moment, a fleeting touch swift but intimate. A Vulcan kiss. But this time Kirk was forced to drop his hand. Well, if he was going to drop it, he was going to drop it on Spock’s thigh if it was the last thing he did.

And so he did, and he noticed how Spock very slightly, almost imperceptibly stiffened.

“So we have leave in a few days,” Kirk said nonchalantly, very slightly dragging his fingers up and down the fabric of Spock’s regulation pants. He was making banter, teasing Spock, winding him up. He wanted to see what “unforeseen issues” could be towards him. Hopefully steamy ones.

“Indeed Captain,” Spock replied, looking over at Kirk.

“Jim,” Kirk said, licking his lips and started to twist his thumb in a figure eight motion on the thigh beside him. “I was thinking, we should go down to the surface, get a nice dinner….”

Spock put his hands on his knees instinctively as Kirk pressed harder. “Go for a walk or something. Enjoy the fresh air.” Kirk let his voice drop almost an octave and he could tell he was pushing Spock almost over the edge, but he didn’t care.

“And then oh I don’t know… later that night….” He raised a suggestive eyebrow as Spock stared at him. “You know we could….”

“In two days.”

“Yeah sure why not?” Kirk squeezed now, moving his hand up higher. He couldn’t help but grin as Spock eye’s flickered, as if wanting to close and just give up. But this was his stubborn Vulcan and well….

“Alright, probably should go to bed,” Kirk said, leaning up and giving Spock a quick kiss on the cheek, just driving the nail in deeper as he started to stand. At first he thought Spock was going to let him leave but then –

A tight grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned, looking at Spock who was still staring at him, boring into him, tearing him apart. Hot. “Why in two days.” It wasn’t a question. It was a “let’s just do it right now”, and his voice was also deeper, and Kirk could see the very slightest of green blushes running up Spock’s neck. Kirk was sure his pupils and heavy breathing were giving him away.

“Oh I just figured – “ He started innocently, before he was interrupted with Spock crashing his mouth almost painfully into his own. Probably not the best kisses they had shared in terms of technique but god was it the hottest.

He let Spock kiss him, their tongues slipping into the other’s mouth but what he wasn’t expecting was suddenly being pushed back down into the couch, and Spock sitting on top of him, hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head and Spock’s really really hot (as in temperature here) chest pressing down on him. He knew Vulcan’s were always a bit warmer, but when they were aroused – jeez. Spock kissed him again before running his tongue down the side of Kirk’s neck and then biting his clavicle and Kirk couldn’t help but sigh. This was awesome.

What he wasn’t expecting was Spock’s right hand moving from beside his head down to his crotch and groping him roughly and Kirk almost squeaked because he hadn’t even comprehended just how hard he was until he was touched. He wrapped his arms around Spock and pulled up the (lovely yet cumbersome) black shirt over Spock’s head to reveal his sinewy torso. Good lord, having a private and almost shy boyfriend really had its disadvantages because _why hadn’t he seen these abs before._

Spock bit Kirk’s neck again, and Kirk reached over Spock’s left hand and prying it off the couch, forced Spock to shift his entire weight _onto_ Kirk and oh _god_ that felt good. But he didn’t let go of Spock’s hand and instead gripped it tightly, and Spock actually had to take a moment, gasping a little at the clasped fingers because really they were basically hardcore making out in Vulcan terms and Spock seemed to _really_ like it.

“By the way,” Kirk moaned as Spock tackled him again, rolling his hips into Kirk’s. “I totally lied.”

Spock paused and pulled away a bit, but Kirk wouldn’t let him take his left hand away. “What do you mean?”

“I read your ‘report’,” Kirk smirked. Spock’s eyebrows knit together and his eyes became darker than Kirk had thought possible.

Before Kirk could take another breath, Spock was tearing at his shirt and attacking his neck again and Kirk could only splutter at just how fucking _sexy_ everything was right now.

Thank _god_ Spock had written that report.


End file.
